


Life of a Genius

by CrystalNavy



Series: Silmarillion Movie Script [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A tale of a dysfunctional family.





	Life of a Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is as perfect as it seems in the house of Finwe......

[An archway in the house is shown. An elf is leaning against the railing of the balcony, a worried look on his face. Another elf, this one female, joins him.]

Indis: Something troubling you, dear husband?

Finwe: [miserably] I just wish all of my sons would get together.

Indis: Well, my sons do get together. If you could just get rid of him......

Finwe: That would give him proof for his accusations against you.....Besides, I cannot let him go.....He is all I have left of Miriel.

Indis: So that's it, isn't it? Miriel......

Finwe: Indis......

Indis: *bitterly* I will always live in her shadow. You'll always appreciate her and the child she bore you over myself and the children I gave you......

Finwe: It's not like that.....

Indis: Then what is it like, Finwe?

[Finwe says nothing, as Indis walks away, somewhat agitated.]

[Feanor is climbing the great stone steps when Fingolfin catches up to him.]

Fingolfin: You really do have long legs, brother.

Feanor: Good, they're useful in getting away from you.

Fingolfin: What do you have against me, brother?

Feanor: Half-brother. And isn't it obvious? You and your mother and your siblings are seeking to supplant Miriel, and me, in my father's heart. I cannot abide that. I will not.

Fingolfin: Yet that doesn't stop you from hounding my niece.

Feanor: That's different.

Fingolfin: Different how?

[Feanor chooses to walk away rather than answering. Fade to black.]


End file.
